


happily ever after

by bloopee



Category: Block B
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, do i regret using shrek as a base for my fic?, it isn'T CRACK, slams fists on table, though i honestly don't know, you don't have a fucking idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: jiho doesn't have the time for kyung but kyung's okay with it





	

Because sometimes Kyung needs to be reminded that he isn't just a background character in Jiho's manhwa, isn't an NPC in Jiho's RPG game. 

 

He's the pretty girl Jiho would fight the magic dragon for until his eyes would tear up from the constant light of his computer screen, fingers bled because of the controller shaking in his sweaty grip.

 

And Kyung isn't just any pretty girl. If he were a Disney princess he'd be Fiona (even though Fiona isn't even a Disney princess), pretty by day and ugly by night, someone who can take care of themselves, and yeah, when he thinks about it a little longer, Jiho guesses he could be Shrek, too, just without the charming scottish accent.

 

Because Jiho never has the time to remind Kyung that he's special, because Kyung is always there and Jiho is not. Because Jiho is working hard at being Zico and Kyung's too prideful to act like he misses them both.

 

That he misses Jiho's stupid curses when something doesn't go his way, sitting there in his dirty underwear and smelly socks, and misses Zico's random rap battles he'd start with Kyung back when he had the time.

 

And Kyung goes with it like the wind, fast and present, like an idea nobody stands in the way of because he understands. Because Jiho asked him to understand back when he had the time to.

 

Because Kyung knows Jiho's constantly busy with whatever, constantly writing lyrics, constantly making and taking calls and constantly sitting in a plane somehwere 36,000 feet above where Kyung is desperatly trying to compose a song in his dark studio.

 

And it's still okay.

 

Still okay with Jiho, when he's met with a warm, relieved _fuck you_ when he gets to Kyung's apartment as soon as he's gotten back from Japan, gotten off the plane and hadn't felt his watch slip off his wrist in the taxi on his way here.

 

Because it makes it all that more satisfying kissing Zico's exhausted body all over like he's never seen any of the pale flesh before. Mending Jiho's tired mind as if Kyung's words were Super Glue, filling the cracks in his sanity with lyrics Zico will be sure to write in his raps, making it big or not.

 

Leaving bruises and scratches on each other all over because they know the next time they'll meet it will all be gone, erased, like all the pictures they take at times like these, all dirty and wet and dark.

 

Erased, cleaned and destroyed like the dark red stains all over Jiho's dick from the lipstick he's brought Kyung from wherever he was, which wasn't here, somewhere where he's sure to bring Kyung along with him when there's time.

 

When there's time.

 

When there's time Jiho will be sure not to only remind Kyung once, but to stay by his side like a needy child and be a constant reminder of them.

 

Because sometimes Kyung is a needy child, too, and he forgets to understand that Jiho's constantly busy pretending to be Zico, that he means something in their lives.

 

That he isn't just a quirky donkey in Jiho's film, only there because even though Jiho's tried to kick him away Kyung doesn't have anywhere else to go. Because he just _knows_ Jiho needs him.

 

Because Jiho was the first to admit that he wants Kyung, wants to need him and wants to be needed and Kyung's weak, because he's already wanted Jiho for so long, wanted to be needed by him, even if on rare occasions.

 

Because they both crave each other like shillings for magic beings, selling each other to one another when they meet, crave each other like a throne in a kingdom somehwere far, far away, crave each other like Kyung secretly craves to be taller.

 

Because they're both each other's saviors and first loves, both too stubborn and mullish to admit it.

 

Because in the 24 hours of a Zico's day at least a minute has to be spent thinking about Kyung, reminding himself that there's someone waiting for him to get his act together, reminding him that he has to ask an evil godmother for a potion to add more time only for them three; Jiho, Kyung and Zico.

 

Because Kyung deserves a forever of beauty, a forever of love, and a forever of a shitty lover trying to fix himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you didn't regret reading this half as much as i regretted writing it


End file.
